Don Juan and the Monkey
by DragonRose202
Summary: Woo Bin was heart broken when his girlfriend left him, which was Jae Kyung stepped in to help one of her best friends get over the hurt. Their's was an unlikely friendship, he had supported her when she needed a shoulder to lean on. Can their friendship turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Guys, I am a new writer and this is my very first fanfiction. I have always felt that Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were grossly underused in Boys Over Flowers so I decided to give them a story of my own. I hope you enjoy this story. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BOYS OVER FLOWERS _

Don Juan and the Monkey

Chapter 1: Long Time No See

It was good to be back in Seoul after so much time. 5 years…5 years is a long time but she could not get herself to return, knowing that if she came back she would have to meet Gu Jun Pyo. Seeing him with someone else would be difficult, especially if that someone else was Geum Jan Di. She still considered Geum Jan Di one of her closest friends despite the entire wedding disaster and she never wanted to come between two people she loved so much again. This was why she had not come back for so much time, and now time had healed her. Of course she would never be able to completely let go of Gu Jun Pyo till the time she herself fell in love but no longer would she spend her time pining for something that could never be, nor would it hurt as much seeing the two of them together and for now it was enough… quite enough.

She picked up her luggage and hauled it on to a trolley, and went outside to see who had finally come to receive her from the airport. There had been a whole lot of confusion about who would finally come to pick her up, Ga Eul was too busy with her wedding preparations, Yi Jeong was with her, Geum Jan Di was juggling her studies and Maid of Honor duties, Gu Jun Pyo was out of the country but would be back in time for the wedding, so that left Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Suddenly a voice called out "Yo! Monkey!" Jae Kyung cringed and rolled her eyes. Monkey? Really? In Public? She looked at Woo Bin and gave him a dirty look. Woo Bin just grinned and came towards her. "Ya! Woo Bin, Are you crazy? Want to die?" Jae Kyung shouted at him. Woo Bin feigned exasperation and said "You still haven't lost your violent tendencies have you? Are you forgetting that they were what got you that nickname in the first place?" Jae Kyung laughed at the memory and then turned to him and said "Cut out the bullshit, and give me a hug. Miss me?" Woo Bin smiled at her and did as she asked. "Of course I did."


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy! _

Chapter 2: Bridesmaids

Woo Bin smiled as he hugged one of his best friends. He had never thought that he would become such good friends with Jae Kyung out of people. As he hugged her, he almost forgot all his worries, problems and heart break. Almost. _"You're too kind Woo Bin."_ Her words echoed through his mind and to his embarrassment he felt tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath and controlled himself, now was not the time. Maybe Jae Kyung sensed something was wrong because she broke their hug and looked at him, there was worry in her eyes. "Are you okay Woo Bin-ah?" she asked, her voice slightly worried, "are you still hurt about…." Her voice trailed off. Woo Bin looked at her worried expression and thought to himself "_How does she know me so well?" _Out loud he brushed off her worries "Of course not, it was her loss when she broke up with me, anyway it's been six months, long enough to get over her right?" he smirked but Jae Kyung saw right through him. She wasn't his best friend for something but she was not going to push him, so for now she let it go. "You must be hungry", Woo Bin said, abruptly changing the topic, " Ya Monkey! It's not like you to be too serious, what's wrong with you?" Jae Kyung shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at Woo Bin. "Woo Bin-ah! I told you to call me that. I hate it." Saying this she started hitting Woo Bin, who took off running towards the car. Jae Kyung chased after him, yelling and threatening, leaving one of Woo Bin's numerous 'men' to take care of her luggage. The men, on the other hand were shocked to see their master act so childishly. One of them smiled to himself, this was not the first time Woo Bin had acted in such a manner, he always behaved this way when he met Miss Jae Kyung. They were good together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought the reason you could not come to receive me at the airport was because you were too busy with the wedding preparations," a voice shouted from the doorway. Startled, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul broke apart from their embrace, Ga Eul a little embarrassed and Yi Jeong a little irritated. They both turned to locate the source of the voice and found Jae Kyung looking at them, her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips. Behind her stood Woo Bin who was trying (and failing) not to laugh. "Jae Kyung-unni! You're here!" Ga Eul said and ran to hug one of her bridesmaid's. "Ya! Don't try to change the topic, do you know how hurt I am?" Jae Kyung put on a wounded face. Ga Eul looked at her guiltily and turned red. "Sorry unni, we just came, I swear, before that we had gone to the wedding planner and she…" Ga Eul stopped speaking when Jae Kyung started laughing. Hugging Ga Eul she said, "Relax, I was just joking, how is the bride to be?" Without waiting for Ga Eul's answer, Jae Kyung turned to So Yi Jeong, former Casanova and the bridegroom to be. "Yi Jeong-ah, make sure that our Ga Eul remains the same, if you make her cry….well let's just say Jan Di isn't the only person you will have to answer to." "Hi Jae Kyung, it's nice to see you too. And thanks so much for best wishes, means a lot to us" Yi Jeong said, putting on his most charming smile. Jae Kyung rolled her eyes at him, grabbed Ga Eul's hand and started dragging her towards the door.

"Unni! Where are we going?" Ga Eul asked Jae Kyung. "Ya Jae Kyung-ah, where are you taking Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong asked exasperatedly, they had honestly just come in to rest to the F4 lounge after a very hectic day. Why did Woo Bin have to bring Jae Kyung here out of all places? He was going to have to kill Woo Bin, that man had the worst timing, if he wasn't interrupting them himself, he had to bring someone else that would interrupt them. Jae Kyung smiled at him sweetly, it made Yi Jeong distrust her immediately and Woo Bin raise an eyebrow. Jae Kyung? Sweet? He'd sooner expect Ga Eul to stop blushing. "Don't worry Yi Jeong-ah, it's only for some time, then you both can get back to…business. Anyway, you'' thank me for this later. With a smirk, she snatched Woo Bin's car keys and led Ga Eul away, too fast for either of the men to react.

"Thank her for what?" Yi Jeong wondered out loud. Woo Bin shrugged and sat down tiredly on the sofa. That girl was a force of nature. He was glad she was back, she would help him get her mind off things….his mind off of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jae Kyung took Jan Di and Ga Eul to an exclusive (read expensive) boutique. She had picked up Jan Di from the flat she and Ga Eul were sharing, where Jan Di had been found literally buried in books. After a whole lot of convincing and threatening, more of the latter, Jan Di had finally allowed herself to be dressed properly and dragged out of the house. Jae Kyung had absolutely refused to tell them where they were going despite being asked numerous times. The suspense was killing both Ga Eul and Jan Di, and now here they were, in this boutique

"Jae Kyung-unni! Why are we here? I already have enough clothes, Yi Jeong sunbae has made me buy countless ones. And honestly, I can't shop any more, I am sick of it", Ga Eul said, dramatically raising a hand to her forehead. Jae Kyung had been busy whispering to one of the attendants till now. The attendant whispered something back, to which Jae Kyung nodded. When the attendant left, she turned towards the other two with a wicked glint in her eye. Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at her suspiciously, suddenly scared as she lead them to a very comfortable looking sofa. "This is my wedding gift to you Ga Eul, it's something every girl needs." Just then, the attendant returned and placed a box in front of them. Out of her mind with curiosity, Ga Eul opened the box, wondering what could require so much secrecy. "Congratulations!" Jae Kyung shouted as Ga Eul opened the box, delighted, "It's the perfect wedding gift, isn't it?" Ga Eul looked at the contents and went red in the face while Jan Di burst out laughing. "NO WAY! I AM NOT BUYING THAT!" Ga Eul shouted, completely stunning Jan Di and Jae Kyung. One look at her face and the two were laughing again. Soon Ga Eul animatedly joined the discussion as more and more boxes were placed in front of them." What all do you think of unni?" Ga Eul asked, clearly embarrassed. "It my job Pabo, I am your bridesmaid after all," Jae Kyung answered, thoroughly enjoying herself. Ga Eul smiled a little sadly, she would not have a chance to bond with her girl-friends like this again for a long time. After all, she was getting married in a week's time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Guys, I hope you enjoy chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews and readers please take out some time to write more reviews. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: I don't like your girlfriend

"Are you okay?" Yi Jeong asked, looking at his best friend who lay tiredly on the sofa. Woo Bin gave a non-committal grunt and kept his eyes closed, not wanting to have a conversation. It had been six months since she had left him and he was still not over her. He was still not being able to forget her. Where had he gone wrong? What had she meant when she had said that he was too nice? He wasn't nice. He was Prince Song, heir to one of the largest construction companies as well as the next leader of the Korean underworld. He had opened up to her unlike any other girl before and this was what he got? Unimaginable amount of heart ache? Yi Jeong looked at his best friend worriedly, knowing exactly what was going on with him. He had never liked that girl, there was something too fake, too plastic about her. He had expressed his concerns to Woo Bin but the latter had just laughed his concerns off. Any man in love would. "She's not worth this. You know that right?" Yi Jeong continued. Once again, Woo Bin ignored him, lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure what he had done wrong.

The girls lugged their shopping bags, trying to eat their ice creams simultaneously. Jae Kyung was feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. She had taken over as the Managing Director of the JK Group and thrown herself into work after her wedding fiasco with Gu Jun Pyo. After that she had had a huge fight with her father because she had not wanted to handle the Seoul branch of the company, but her father had insisted because once she took over JK Group completely, she would have to stay here permanently. She had eventually agreed but she had not talked to her father weeks. After Ga Eul's wedding, her 'holiday' would end and she would have to go back to work immediately. She sighed, already dreading work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The decoration was simple but beautiful, rather like the bride herself. The richest and the most famous stood everywhere, enjoying the ambiance. Woo Bin was standing with Yi Jeong, greeting wedding guests. He was in a good mood. It was his Yi Jeong's wedding day and he was finally marrying the woman he loved. He talked animatedly to Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di, the latter was trying to figure out why he spent so much time with Jae Kyung. "Jan Di-ah, can't I be friends with…", his voice trailed off has he saw who had just entered the room. The smile slid of his face and with fury in his eyes he turned to Yi Jeong who looked equally surprised to see her there. But soon the confusion cleared off, she wasn't an invitee, but her partner was. He was much older than her, clearly in his late thirties or early forties while she was still in her twenties. Woo Bin tried to leave without her noticing him but it was too late. "Woo Bin!" her clear voice called out and he turned in her direction, clearly upset. "Hello He Ra," Woo Bin said, as he gave his ex-girlfriend a small smile.

Jae Kyung's Point of View

"Have you seen Woo Bin?" Jae Kyung said as soon as she had reached Yi Jeong, "He has my cell phone and I need to make a few phone calls." Yi Jeong nodded in the direction in which he, Jan Di, Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo had been staring rather grimly. "What is it?" she said and turned to see Woo Bin talking to a beautiful woman who would have looked better had she not applied so much make up. She then noticed his expression, he looked as though he had swallowed a rat. "Who is she?" she asked, " and why is he looking like that?" "That's his ex, He Ra", Yi Jeong replied. He looked as though he would like nothing more than to kill the woman in question. "She has come to rub it in Woo Bin's face that she has moved on. How can a woman be so shameless? That man is so old", Jan Di said, clearly fuming. Gu Jun Pyo looked like he was going to burst and even the normally calm Ji Hoo Looked angry. Everything suddenly made sense to Jae Kyung. "So that's the bitch who left him", she said. Jan Di looked shocked at Jae Kyung choice of words. "What? She is a bitch and clearly stupid. Why would anyone leave Woo Bin? He is perfect." Gu Jun Pyo opened his mouth to question her statement but Yi Jeong cut him off. "That's it, I am going to call Woo Bin so that he does not have to talk to that woman anymore." "Wait!" He turned to look questioningly at Jae Kyung who had a wicked smile on her face. She handed her champagne glass to Yi Jeong and said, "Wait. Let me go, I have a better plan in mind."

He Ra's Point of View

He clearly wasn't over her. It was written all over his face. She smiled inwardly. Served him right, she thought. She had lost all affection for him as soon as he had refused to pull string to help her become an A-list model. But I thought you wanted to succeed on your own, he had said, that's what had attracted me to you in the first place, you were not like other girls who wanted me just for my money. Yeah, right. He had ruined all her plans. She had wanted to leave him after she had succeeded, but since he was no use to her…..After that she had not wanted to meet him again but he had called her constantly, sent flowers and apologized. She had left him with the words "you are too kind." The idiot probably hadn't realized that she was being sarcastic. She turned to Yi Jeong and gave her congratulations. Her partner, rather her boyfriend introduced her to Gu Jun Pyo and his girlfriend. After the ususal small talk, Yi Jeong, and the other two left while her boyfriend saw someone he knew. Soon it was just her and Woo Bin. "That's Ha Rim", she said, "my boyfriend", trying to rub in the fact that she had moved on while he clearly had not. At least that what she had thought until she saw a stunningly beautiful woman in a light pink gown approach them. The woman came closer, put a hand on Woo Bin's shoulder and said, "Jagi-ya."

He Ra's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she saw Woo Bin turn towards the woman. He seemed a bit confused but that confusion soon cleared when the woman whispered something in his ear. He whispered back and the woman nodded, smiling at him like he was the only man in the world. He Ra couldn't help but notice how his eyes had softened when he had realized who it was. Instant jealousy flared in her, Woo Bin had never looked at her in such a manner. Who was this woman?

As if hearing her thoughts, the woman turned towards her and smiled sweetly. "How rude of me!" she said, "I didn't introduce myself. I am Jae Kyung, Woo Bin's girlfriend." What?


	4. Chapter 4

_And here is chapter 4. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4: The Avenger

Jae Kung walked confidently in Woo Bin and his ex-girlfriend's direction. As she walked across the hall many eyes turned towards her. She was quite beautiful. Her bridesmaid's dress was beautiful and its soft pink color suited her complexion very well. Her make up expertly done and her waist length hair was styled quite beautifully. As she reached Woo Bin, Jae Kyung hoped that her plan would work. She tapped him on his shoulder and said "Jagi-ya". She could see the confusion in Woo Bin's eyes but before he could say anything, she whispered in his ear, "Just play along and put your hand on my waist." she snuck a glance at the woman's face and had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes widen narrow with suspicion as Woo Bin leaned in to whisper into her ear. "What on earth are you doing?" he hissed. To this, Jae Kyung just smiled and nodded as if he said something else entirely. She then out on her sweetest smile and turned to the woman. "How rude of me! I didn't even introduce myself. I am Ha Jae Kyung, Woo Bin's girlfriend."

The woman's eyes widened with shock and recognition. "Jae Kyung as in MD of JK Industries?" "At your service", replied JaeKyung before turning back to Woo Bin. "Go ahead, sweetheart, I told you Yi Jeong-ah was looking for you. I can take care of your guests." Woo Bin looked at her, as if trying to figure out what she was up to and then nodded to He Ra and left. _Now for step 2, _she thought. "I am He Ra", said the woman arrogantly as if she expected to be recognized, before Jae Kyung could say anything. Jae Kyung feigned ignorance at the name, not wanting to give the woman satisfaction of knowing that she indeed recognized the name. "How long have you been dating", He Ra asked. Jae Kyung smiled, _the conversation was going exactly where she wanted it to go, _"Just a few months, 4 maybe 5? Woo Bin and I have been friends for a really long time but we just realized how much we suited together. He is everything I could ask for and more." He Ra opened her mouth to interrupt but Jae Kyung continued, pretending she had not seen her, she was having a blast and she wanted to show that woman exactly what she had lost out on. "He is just so considerate and he really is perfect. My parents love him and he is the one guy I can turn to without failure." The last part was true. She had come to depend a lot on Woo Bin and her parents did love him. In fact they kept egging on her to get married to him. "I mean, I never thought our relationship would succeed. Especially since he had just come out of a long-term relationship. Some stupid bitch left her for a guy who can't even hold a candle to Woo Bin. Can you believe it?" Jae Kyung ended her monologue and was delighted to see that woman's expression. She was embarrassed, angry but most of all- jealous. _Score 1 for Woo Bin, she cheered inwardly._

He Ra was too speechless to say anything. Woo Bin had moved on just a month after they broke up? She smiled tightly at Jae Kyung who seemed not to notice anything. "You have known Woo Bin for long haven't you?" Jae Kyung asked, "One of my friends said that he and you were old friends. It's good to talk to someone who probably knows Woo Bin as well as I do. That guy and his embarrassing nick names", Jae Kyung shook her head as if too embarrassed to even talk about it. This was news to He Ra, Woo Bin had never had a nick name for her as far as she knew Woo Bin didn't like them, especially the ones she had had for him. "Nick names?" she asked politely. Jae Kyung's eyes widened with surprise, "He didn't have a nick name for you? He calls me…" "Ya Monkey!" a loud voice interrupted them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Woo Bin's Point of View

What the hell was Monkey trying to do? Woo Bin wondered as he watched Jae Kyung chat animatedly to He Ra. He wanted to interrupt them but the rest of his friends stopped him, they wanted to see what was going to happen. They all looked really angry with He Ra on his behalf. He was started to get really uncomfortable when his phone rang, only it wasn't his phone, it was Jae Kyung's. "Yoboseyo?" he answered. It was Ga Eul. "Woo Bin sunbae? What are you doing with Jae Kyung's phone? Anyway, could you please ask Jan Di and Jae Kyung to come to me?" she asked. He replied in the affirmative and told Jan Di to go Ga Eul and looked at Jae Kyung. He now had a perfect excuse to interrupt her conversation. He walked towards the two women and when he was close to them, he called out "Ya Monkey!" and then stopped. Crap. Jae Kyung hated it when he called he that and now he had done it again. Publically. To his surprise she turned around and gave a beautiful smile. He stopped in his tracks, partly out of confusion and partly because the smile was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. "Jagi-ya", Jae Kyung called out to him. Why was she calling him that? Uncertainly he came towards her and said, " Ga Eul is calling you, go to her and stop troubling the guests." Once again, to his surprise, she laughed. He had expected her to shout, to hit him but instead she laughed? Was she okay? "Nice meeting you", she said to He Ra and then turned to Woo Bin. "I'll see you in a bit", she said and the to Woo Bin's shock, she kissed him. On the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Jae Kyung's Point of View

_Now for my grand exit, step 3 , she thought to herself. _"I'll see you in a bit", she said to Woo Bin and then she kissed him. She had expected him to be surprised but what she had not expected was the force with which the kiss hit her. Woo Bin had put his arms around her and before either of them knew it, he deepened the kiss. Jae Kyung kissed him back and was surprised by the attraction she felt towards him. An irritated cough caused them to break apart. It was only then that they realized that they were getting a lot of attention from the onlookers. Many were smiling widely while others seemed surprised. Thankfully the media wasn't there otherwise it would have been a disaster. Woo Bin seemed as shocked by the kiss as she was. With difficulty she kept her composure. "Bye", she said brightly and walked off.

Woo Bin was stunned by the kiss. What was wrong with him? He looked at He Ra who seemed quite shocked by what had just happened. He was too preoccupied to pay any attention to her. He too said a hasty good bye and went where Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and Gu Jun Pyo were standing. His shock was reflected on their faces. Gu Jun Pyo was too stunned to say anything while Ji Hoo chose not question him. Finally, it was Yi Jeong who spoke up. "What the hell was that?" he demanded. "I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Guys. here's presenting chapter 5. I want to thank YueSoEul whose story I have incorporated into this chapter. the part about Woo Bin's speech is entirley by YueSoEul except a few changes and a bit of editing.I have taken permission from her before using it. I hope you enjoy this chapter but remember the beginning of this chapter is by me. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: My Best Friend's Wedding

Yi Jeong took his place as the groom while Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo stood behind him as his best man and grooms' men respectively. The entire church was abuzz with excitement. This was one of the most awaited weddings of the decade. Music played softly in the background and soon Jae Kyung entered followed closely by Jan Di. Woo Bin and Gu Jun Pyo wore similar expressions on their faces. Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His mind automatically went back to the kiss. All three of his friends had grilled him about it. He himself had been confused till the time he realized that Jae Kyung had done it to make He Ra jealous.

Woo Bin stared at Jae Kyung, until he realized what he was doing and then hurriedly looked away. That was when Ga Eul entered. Woo Bin, along with everybody else was stunned. He had always thought Ga Eul was pretty but today she looked beautiful…no, that word was inadequate to describe her. She looked…..exquisite, yes that was it. A quick glance at his friends' faces told him that they felt exactly the same way. There were no words to describe the expression on Yi Jeong's face. He looked so happy, like he could not contain himself. As for Ga Eul, of course you could trust her to be the blushing bride. When she looked up, Woo Bin made eye contact with her and mouthed 'Wow', Ga Eul blushed ever more. Yi Jeong leaned back and whispered to Woo Bin, "Stop flirting with my wife." Woo Bin could barely contain his grin as he whispered back, "She is not your wife yet." But Yi Jeong had not heard him because Ga Eul had already reached him. Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand in his own, and turned towards the priest, he knew he had never made a better decision in his life.

As Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul after taking their vows, Jae Kyung felt tears in her eyes. Jan Di turned to look at her when she sniffed and Jae Kyung saw that she too was silently crying. She caught Woo Bin's eye, who looked amused to see her tears. She looked back at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul who were still kissing. A few indiscreet coughs were heard; the kiss was inappropriately long. Woo Bin, Gu Jun Pyo and even Ji Hoo started hooting, which caused Yi Jeong to start laughing and finally break off the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they sat down to eat dinner, Woo Bin was called to make his best man's speech. Jae Kyung smiled to herself; this was going to be fun. Woo Bin stood up, smiling brilliantly as if he had something up his sleeves. Yi Jeong suddenly began to feel uncomfortable, and he narrowed his eyes and looked at Woo Bin, silently warning him to not embarrass him. Woo Bin smiled even wider. Crap. He was definitely up to something.

"As you know, Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and I—" Woo Bin began, fiddling with his cufflinks as he did so but before he could continue, "Yah! Why does Ji Hoo's name mentioned before mine?" Jun Pyo cut him off, earning him a slap on the head from Jan Di. "Gu Jun Pyo, shut up!" She hissed, glaring at him menacingly. Surprised, the room went quiet for a bit before it erupted into laughter. "Fine, fine," Woo Bin said quickly when the laughter died out, shaking his head. "Where was I?" He added, trying to regain his composure. He should have known better, with those two around, things could never be dull.

"Mentioning my name after Ji Hoo's" Jun Pyo answered sourly, causing everyone to laugh once more. "Right, right," Woo Bin shook his head, amused as he watched Jan Di roll her eyes and smack the back of Jun Pyo's head again. "As you know, Yi Jeong, _Jun Pyo_, Ji Hoo and I," Woo Bin started again, emphasizing Jun Pyo's name, enticing a fit of small giggles from the guests. "We've known each other since we were in kindergarten", the guests nodded, confirming that it was indeed a well-known fact. "So, I guess, it's safe to say that we know each other pretty well," he continued, turning to catch his friend's gaze one by one; Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo and finally Ji Hoo.

A small grin clung on the corner of Woo Bin's mouth as he allowed a moment to pass, pulling a small folded paper from his pocket. "Or so we thought," He said, causing the room to fill with soft murmur of confusion. He turned to Yi Jeong who was trying to figure out what he was going to do while Ga Eul's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Seriously, I thought I really knew Yi Jeong," He added, trying to sound as serious as he could as he turned back to the guests, he looked at Jae Kyung who gave him a thumbs up, she knew exactly what he was going to do, without her it wouldn't have been possible. _Well, now or never. _

Slowly, Woo Bin unfolded the piece of paper that was in his hand, grinning from ear to ear. "Dear Ga Eul, it's another autumn—" He began reading aloud. The room was once again silenced at first before it was filled with laughter mixed with 'awws'. "—without you, I'm sitting here watching the leaves turn its colour, drinking a cup of warm tea as the weather got colder, thinking of you, your eyes, your –" Woo Bin continued to read as he turned to face Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Yo Jeong had hidden his face in his hands while Ga Eul was laughing embarrassedly. "Should I read more?" He asked audaciously, arching his eyebrow.

The room was filled with laughter, the loudest coming from Gu Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung. Yi Jeong looked up and shot his best friend a death glare. _Wait till you get married, his gaze seemed to say. _Trying to control his own laughter, Woo Bin continued. "I mean, seriously," Woo Bin stated, turning back to the crowd who was still laughing. "I really thought I _knew_ the guy and this," Woo Bin added enthusiastically, shoving the letter into the air and shook his head as if he was disgusted. "I swear, who would have thought," Woo Bin continued, turning back to Yi Jeong who was mouthing _stop it_ to Woo Bin. "Letters Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin asked, sounding appalled. "Live chat, video conference and phone calls weren't enough?" He added teasingly, causing the guests to erupt with laughter again. Yi Jeong's face turned even redder, Woo Bin had never thought that the day would come when the smoothest of the F4 would blush.

Woo Bin made a sound like a cracking whip, by now the guests were gasping for breath. Ji Hoo was laughing almost as hard as Gu Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung. Even Jan Di had joined in, finding it impossible to control herself even for her best friends' sake. "I gotta hand it to you Ga Eul," Woo Bin turned to Ga Eul, flushed from laughing too much. "I never thought anyone could have Yi Jeong so wrapped around her finger." He turned to the guests and then back to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. "To my whipped friend and his beautiful bride," He stated cheekily, bowing slightly. "May you always be happy," he said, raising his champagne glass, "And may Yi Jeong will always be able to write such sickly sweet letters."


	6. Chapter 6

_hey guys, so sorry for the delay. and thank you for the awesome reviews. here is chapter 6. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6: I smell trouble

Woo Bin watched as Yi Jeong took Ga Eul from her father. Mr. Chu looked as though he was going to break into tears any moment. He then took the mike from the emcee and announced, "Presenting Mrs. and Mr So Yi Jeong for the very first time." Yi Jeong shot a grin in his direction and then looked back at his wife who was blushing adorably. He continued watching as Gu Jun Pyo led Jan Di on to the dance floor as did many other guests with their partners. Ji Hoo was nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw He Ra approaching him. He looked for an escape; he was in no mood to talk to her. He spotted Jae Kyung near and approached her quickly. Jae Kyung smiled when she saw him approach but before she could say anything, Woo Bin said urgently, "Dance with me." Something about his expression made her look behind him which was when she saw He Ra approach them with a determined expression on her face. Without needing any further explanation, she nodded and let Woo Bin lead her on to the dance floor. As they started dancing, Woo Bin leaned in close and whispered, "Thanks for now and….for earlier." Jae Kyung smiled at him, "So that felt good huh?" Woo Bin raised an eyebrow, Jae Kyung blushed realizing what her sentence could have meant. She stuttered, "I..uh… I meant…" _What was wrong with her?_ Thankfully Woo Bin laughed, "Relax, I know what you meant as much as I hate to admit it, I never thought she would try and…." He trailed off. He found it difficult to speak ill of her but he had realized that she was trying to show to him that she had broken up with him for someone else. Even if she had, he never would have thought that she would actually come to Yi Jeong's wedding and what's more, approach him.

Jae Kyung smirked. "Shall I make you feel even better?" she asked. He looked at her, intrigued. "You saw the guy she was with? Well…"Jae Kyung smiled widely. "Well what?" Woo Bin asked curiously. "Well….He's gay," said Jae Kyung, trying to stop herself from laughing. "HE'S WHAT?" People turned to look at them curiously. "Shhhhh…." said Jae Kyung. "How do you know? She left me for someone who's gay? I mean, not that there is anything wrong in being gay but why? What?" Woo Bin was extremely confused by this revelation. "I know this because that guy is one of my good friends. We met in the U.S. at his fashion show and became pretty close. Very few people know that he is gay; he is still a bit insecure. That's why he must have hired her or something to be his beard. And as for your other question, he gave her the big break in her modeling career, that's why she left you." Woo Bin was shocked, she could go so far for her career? Had she ever truly liked him? He remembered that she had broken up with him almost immediately after he had said no to helping her with her career. Had she dated him just for his connections?

Jae Kyung saw the flurry of emotions across Woo Bin's face. There was surprise, shock, anger and finally sadness. She immediately felt a wave of guilt. "Hey….."She said softly, breaking Woo Bin's chain of thoughts, "Don't waste your time on her. She doesn't deserve someone like you, someone as awesome, smart, funny….someone as perfect as you." Finally Woo Bin looked her in the eyes. In that moment, he looked so vulnerable, so insecure that unmindful of the fact that hundreds of people were watching, she hugged him. Woo Bin was surprised by the sudden hug, but after a moment or two, he wrapped his arms around her, savoring the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Yi Jeong snorted as he saw Woo Bin and Jae Kyung hugging on the dance floor. Ga Eul, who had been resting her head on his chest, looked up questioningly at the sound. He nodded towards the couple in question and said sarcastically, "And he has the audacity to call me whipped and say that he and Jae Kyung have nothing going on between them." Ga Eul who had been looking at Woo Bin and Jae Kyung with utmost surprise, looked up at Yi Jeong. "What do you mean Sunbae?" she asked. "Oh! I forgot you weren't there", said Y Jeong and told her what had happened earlier with Woo Bin's ex. He had expected her to be even more surprised but to _his surprise, _she just looked thoughtful. "Well..." she said thoughtfully, "they do look good together and they are very close, but what I want to know is how they got so close. They weren't particularly fond of each other as far as I remember. Anyway, we can talk about this later. This night is yours and mine." Saying this, Ga Eul raised her neck and kissed Yi Jeong.

Soon after their conversation, the F4 came one by one to claim their dances with Ga Eul, while Yi Jeong danced with Jan Di and Jae Kyung. As Ga Eul danced with Woo Bin, she looked up at him and smiled, trying to figure out how to get him and Jae Kyung to admit they liked each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ga Eul waited as single women gathered around her, waiting for her to throw the bouquet. She laughed as Jun Pyo stood behind Jan Di, and signed wildly to Ga Eul to throw the bouquet in Jan Di's direction. Her eyes turned to Yi Jeong who stood a little to her side, talking to Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Judging by Woo Bin hyung's expression, the other two were definitely either questioning or teasing him about Jae Kyung unni. When everybody had gathered, she looked at Gu Jun Pyo, who was now standing beside her husband and gave him a comedic wink. She then threw her bouquet straight into Jan Di's arms. Everybody started laughing when they saw her stunned expression which turned into murderous when she saw Jun Pyo cheering and declaring to Yi Jeong that his wife was the coolest thing to happen to F4.

As Yi Jeong and Ga Eul headed towards the car, they paused to kiss. The guests, especially the members of the F4 and Jae Kyung cheered loudly. Jae Kyung screamed loudly, "Yi Jeong-ah, I hope you enjoy my wedding present to you." Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow while his wife blushed and Jan Di started laughing. "See you after the honeymoon!" shouted Woo Bin. They were leaving for their honeymoon by an early morning flight the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jae Kyung sat in Woo Bin's car, feeling absurdly happy for her friend. Woo Bin had offered to drop her home. Jun Pyo and Jan Di were a little ahead them in another car while Ji Hoo was behind them, again at a little distance. The wedding had been held a little outside Seoul. "What was it?" Woo Bin asked suddenly. Confused Jae Kyung looked at him. "Huh?" "The wedding present," clarified Woo Bin, "What was it?" "That?" Jae Kyung asked, grinning, "It was lingerie." Woo Bin started laughing, and whatever awkwardness was left between them because of the unexpected kiss and hug disappeared. They started talking animatedly. Everything was fine until the car suddenly broke down. Woo Bin's smile vanished. "What's wrong with the car?" asked Jae Kyung, not noticing Woo Bin's sudden change of demeanor. "Something's up," he said, he had long learned to trust his instincts.

Jae Kyung had now caught up with his mood. "What do you mean? Cars break down all the time, don't they?" she asked. "Not mine," he replied and then gave her instructions, "Call Ji Hoo and ask him to hurry up reach us, tell him what has happened and say that though it's probably nothing I think that something is wrong. Then call up Gu Jun Pyo and say the same thing. And you stay inside." "Where are you going?" Jae Kyung asked, by now really worried but started doing as he asked. "Outside," saying this, Woo Bin opened the car's dashboard and took out a gun. Jae Kyung's eyes widened. "But isn't it safer for you to stay inside the car?" she asked. "Not for you." Saying this Woo Bin loaded his gun and got out of the car.

Woo Bin braced himself as got out of the car. He wished fervently that he was being paranoid. But the circumstances made him suspect that something was wrong. They were in the darkest part of area, with barely any light and his car _never _broke down especially having been serviced just a week ago. Just then, he saw men appear literally out of the darkness. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

_I hope you like chapter 7. Enjoy! (and don't forget to write reviews)_

Chapter 7: Mafia Wars

Jae Kyung hurriedly called Ji Hoo, who picked on the first ring. "Yoboseyo?" he said, "Jae Kyung, what's up?" She quickly started explaining him the situation when she suddenly saw that Woo Bin was surrounded by at least 6-7 men. "Hurry, there are some men here and they look dangerous, call Gu Jun Pyo as well," saying this she hung up on Ji Hoo. She then looked on at the scene happening outside, desperately wanting to go outside to help but not wanting to disobey Woo Bin's instructions.

Woo Bin knew exactly who these people were, which meant he knew exactly what they were capable of. "What do you want?" he asked," I have no interest in playing games. You know who I am and I know who _you_ are, which means _you_ have less than 24 hours to live. One man, obviously the leader, smirked and said, "Are you always this direct Prince Song? Well, I must say you do live up to your reputation." His voice seemed to mock him. Woo Bin struggled to keep his face devoid of any emotion. The man continued, "You can keep your threats, we have not decided whether to let you live or…" It was Woo Bin's turn to smile, but it wasn't his normal, warm, calming smile. This one chilled you right till the bone and made you realize just how dangerous and powerful Woo Bin actually was. There was no fear present in Woo Bin, neither in his demeanor or hidden in the depth of his eyes, at least for himself. He just hoped that Jae Kyung would remain inside the car or that they would be unaware of her presence if things got ugly. Woo Bin looked right at the leader and replied, "You can't kill me because of who I am. Not unless you want a full-fledged war, which is something you can't afford." The man's smug smile wavered, if only for a second. "But we can send a message." Saying this, he and the others closed in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Jae Kyung flinched as she watched Woo Bin getting attacked. He was an excellent fighter, agile, landing quick but hard blows, probably one of the best she had ever seen but there were too many men to fight at once. Another problem was that these men were all very good fighters; they were good enough, if not equally good. She had no idea what was going on. She knew about Woo Bin's mafia connections obviously, she was not ignorant. But she also knew he took no pride in being 'Prince Song'. She had only seen that side of him herself once, many years ago and Jan Di had told her how he had sent the thieves who had been after Jan Di scampering with a single sentence. But most of all, she could not understand what to do. What should she do? Ji Hoo had not yet reached them and she could not afford to wait for him and she didn't even know where Gu Jun Pyo was. She winced when the men tackled Woo Bin to the ground. Woo Bin had managed to knock out one man but that wasn't enough and he seemed badly injured. It was then that she made a split second decision. She took a deep breath and then stepped out of the car, in full view of the attackers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Woo Bin's heart sank the moment he saw Jae Kyung step out of the car. For that moment, he could not feel the blows that were still being rained upon him. Now he could not fight back, if he did, they would take out there anger on her and he could not let that happen. He hurt everywhere, damn those bastards; they it hard. Woo bin had never been more scared in his life; scared about Jae Kyung, scared about what they could and what they would do to her. Woo Bin's heart was in his throat as he watched one attacker move in Jae Kyung's direction. To his surprise, she moved fast and hit him hard enough to send him to the ground, unconscious. Jae Kyung was a good fighter, not in their league of course, but good – and fast- enough to take out a man by surprise. But now her element of surprise was gone. Woo Bin wanted to help and he scrambled to get up, using his attackers' distraction to his advantage and took out his gun. But maybe he was too injured because one man snatched his gun away and hit him hard on the head with the gun's butt. For a second, Woo Bin's eyes met Jae Kyung's. And then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yi Jeong looked worriedly at Jae Kyung who sat by Woo Bin's bed. She looked terrible to put it mildly. Her eyes were puffy, red and swollen from constant crying, her cheeks were sunken; she had barely had a morsel to eat since this incident, her face was dull; it had lost its cheery glow. Yi Jeong had never thought he would ever see Jae Kyung like this, and he hated it. What he hated more was seeing Woo Bin lying unconscious on the hospital bed, like he had for the past three days. He understood what Jae Kyung was feeling, he too was extremely worried about Woo Bin and it was starting to show on his face as well. The dark circles under his eyes were becoming more prominent by the hour; the result of getting just 3-4 hours of fitful sleep for the past few days. He had postponed his honeymoon till the time Woo Bin didn't regain consciousness and of course, Ga Eul understood, she was equally worried about Woo Bin. But Jae Kyung's condition worried him as much. She barely ate or slept. She just sat by Woo Bin, holding his hand, most of the time with tears running down her face. He knew she blamed herself but none of this was her fault. He had explained as much, so had Jan Di, Ga Eul, Ji Hoo and even Jun Pyo but Jae Kyung refused to listen. Ga Eul and Jan Di were getting more worried for her by the day.

Ji Hoo had found Jae Kyung first that day, clutching Woo Bin's face, screaming at him to wake up. She had mostly been unharmed, only her knuckles were bruised from hitting one man who had been taken away by Woo Bin's father's men along with the other man whom Woo Bin had managed to render unconscious. The attackers had been taken by surprise by Ji Hoo, they had not thought that Jae Kyung had already called for help which was why they had left before they could harm her. Yi Jeong assumed that they had seen Ji Hoo's car's headlights and had escaped. Unknowingly, Yi Jeong clenched his hand into a fist as his eyes moved from Jae Kyung to Woo Bin. He was in a bad state. Two of his ribs were broken along with his right wrist and two fingers on his left hand, the ligament on his left leg was badly torn and it would be sometime before he could walk without support. Thankfully, there were no life-threatening injuries. The doctors had been worried about internal bleeding and concussion but thankfully there was nothing of that sort. The blow on the head that had knocked him out had just resulted in a deep gash that required stitches but nothing else. This bit of news had brought slight relief to everybody but now Yi Jeong just wanted his best friend to open his eyes. According to the doctors, him being unconscious was his body's way of dealing with the trauma it had undergone.

Yi Jeong had trouble controlling his anger. He felt a desperate urge to smash something; preferably of the attackers' heads. He was not a cruel person by nature and this was the first time he had felt the need to be violent. Luckily or rather unluckily for the attackers, Woo Bin's father had already taken 'care' of them. He had never seen Mr. Song so angry; Woo Bin got his easy going personality from his father. What had been the scariest part was that Mr. Song had not lashed out as Yi Jeong wanted to do. He had taken the news stoically, the only thing that had betrayed his emotions was the slight clenching of his jaw and the cold fury that emanated from him. For the first time in years, Yi Jeong had been reminded of how immensely dangerous the Song family was. Mr. Song had taken quick action and yesterday the newspapers and news channels had been filled with the unexpected death of Lee Won, a business magnate and head of the rival mafia family; it was he who had ordered the attack on Woo Bin.

Woo Bin hated all of this, Yi Jeong knew as much. This was why he had only taken control of the more 'legitimate' businesses of the Song family, especially taking control of the underground. His father had been taking steps to go completely legit, for Woo Bin's sake, but now they had been pulled back in the midst of all this because of Lee Won. Yi Jeong turned away from the hospital room and left to go to his wife whom he had not seen in hours; she was the only person in the world who could calm him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Guys! Sorry for the delay, I have been a bit busy. But here is Chapter 8. Enjoy!

The Hidden Truth

Jae Kyung dried herself absentmindedly after her shower. She barely had any recollections of the past few days. All she remembered were tears and that Woo Bin was injured and it was her fault. Her eyes hurt and had a permanent redness despite her efforts not to cry all the time. She wanted to go back to the hospital as soon as possible, she rarely came home any more. She only left the hospital for 3 hours in which she would come back home and shower and eat if she could swallow. She couldn't stop worrying about Woo Bin. It was her fault and she could do nothing to rectify her mistake. His expression when he had seen her step out of the car was etched in her memory. It had been that very moment that he had stopped fighting back. To save her. She knew that now. If only she had not stepped out of the car. stopped him from only she had stopped him from going out of the car in the first place. If only….. Tears threatened her eyes again. She quickly wore her clothes without really paying attention to what she was wearing and ran out to her car, wanting to get back to Woo Bin as soon as possible.

As she walked towards Woo Bin's room, she was surprised to hear loud laughter coming from somewhere. For a moment she thought she heard Woo Bin's voice but quickly dismissed those thoughts. The sound of laughter aggravated her. Didn't these people realize that this was a hospital? Angrily she made her way to where Woo Bin was. As she reached the private ward she realized that the laughter was coming from this ward itself. Jae Kyung had never been more surprised. Could it really be possible. Her hand reached out for the door knob but hesitated. What if blamed her for getting hurt so badly? What if he never wanted to talk to her again? Jae Kyung drew in a shaky breath. Despite all these possibilities she had to go inside and apologize to him. It was the least that she could do. Why on earth was this so difficult? He was her best friend for crying out loud. She hoped that he would find it in him to forgive her. Taking another shaky breath, she slowly opened the door.

For a moment no one realized that someone had entered the room. And then the laughter cut off abruptly. Crap, she had not realized she would be humiliated in front of all her friends. She slowly raised her eyes to look at Woo Bin. For a moment she forgot everything else, overjoyed to finally see him awake. But only for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but words refused to come out. She internally scolded herself, now was hardly the time to get all choked up. She looked Woo Bin in the eyes and was surprised by the warmth in them. "Hey", he said, smiling softly. That one word was it took to destroy all her self-control. Tears that had been threatening for hours welled over. Her bag slipped out of her bag and she slowly walked towards Woo Bin. She silently prayed that this was not her imagination. In that moment she did not care what the others' reaction was but she knew they were surprised to see her reaction. When she reached Woo Bin, she sat down on his bed and hugged him tightly but carefully from the side his ribs weren't broken. When he winced from the pressure, she drew back but he pulled her close again and said, "It's okay. I'm fine now." Jae Kyung smiled through her tears, finally being able to breathe after what seemed like millennia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woo Bin tried hard not to laugh as Jun Pyo messed up yet another proverb. His ribs hurt too much and if he took anymore painkillers, he would fall asleep and he did not want his friends to leave yet. Also, he didn't want to fall asleep before Jae Kyung came to meet him. He had asked about her as soon as he had been updated about where he was, how he had ended up here etc.. he had been relieved to hear that she hadn't been hurt but the relief had soon given way to worry when he had heard about her behavior for the past few days. He had wanted to call her but she did not receive any of Ga Eul's or Jan Di's calls. Ji Hoo had calmed with the explanation that she would be here soon anyway; she barely left his bedside. He knew that he would have to face a lot of questions from Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong concerning his and Monkey's 'relationship' but he wasn't worried. He was just glad to see his friends. Their worry for him was showing on all of their faces. Woo Bin had always been a little insecure about their friendship. At one point of time he had felt that he was an embarrassment to them because of his mafia connection but Yi Jeong had blown his lid when he had heard that. That had been a relief but seeing that he people genuinely cared for him calmed him more than anything; old insecurities die hard.

He noticed before anyone else when Jae Kyung entered. His friends hadn't been exaggerating when they had said that she was in a terrible condition. He tried to meet her eyes, but for some reason she looked down immediately when she saw him. Her guilt was all over her face and Woo Bin couldn't understand what to say to make her realize that it was not her fault. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Woo Bin could not wait any longer. Had he been able to get up, he would've gone and hugged her. He couldn't think of what to say either so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Hey." He watched as the bag slipped out of her hand and it seemed that eons had passed before she finally came to him and hugged him. He couldn't help but flinch when she hugged him tightly but pulled her close when she withdrew.

Behind Jae Kyung, Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged knowing looks while Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo looked stunned. Ji Hoo, on the other hand simply looked thoughtful, Jae Kyung's and Woo Bin's kiss replaying in his mind. On Ga Eul's urging, they quietly left the room, determined to find out what was going on between Woo Bin and Jae Kyung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat together at their old haunt, the F4 lounge. "Ya! I can't believe that those to expect us to believe there is nothing going on between them", said Gu Jun Pyo, irritably. "There isn't, actually, but there is a definite chance that something might happen between them." That was Ji Hoo, as rational as ever. "I think….they are good for each other and both have been alone for so long, especially Jae Kyung unni…not that it's your fault," she added hurriedly when she Jun Pyo glaring at her and Jan Di looking slightly guilty. "Yeah, Jae Kyung did declare him to be the perfect man", Yi Jeong said, smirking. "Well,he kind of is," said Ga Eul, while Jan Di nodded her head whole-heartedly. Three pairs of questioning eyes turned towards them. Ga Eul blushed when she realized they were staring at her and Jan Di. "What?" she said defensively, "He is."

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow while Gu Jun Pyo burst out, "We are not perfect?" Jan Di glared at him, "Far from it." Gu Jun Pyo spluttered, not quite knowing what to say. Ji Hoo on the other hand looked amused. "Explain", he said, "Not that I'm saying I am perfect but I want to know how is Woo Bin perfect." Yi Jeong nodded his head in agreement. "Look at it from a girl's point of view," Ga Eul said. And then she and Jan Di started listing out his qualities.

"He's rich, obviously."

"He's good looking, his eyes can melt anybody."

"He, to put it frankly, is the most approachable of you lot."

"He is warm and open."

"Despite that he has this mysterious air about him."

"He is unswervingly loyal, I mean not that you guys aren't but he is what holds _you_ together."

"He is so amazingly protective without being a busybody, I mean look at the way he took care of us when you guys weren't in Korea. And yes we know about all those men he chased away on your demands."

"The best part is he has a vulnerable side which he hasn't been able to hide, unlike you two." Ga Eul nodded towards Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo.

"And this combination is enough to make any woman swoon."

"What's more, his reputation of being a womanizer is completely exaggerated; he admits it himself very freely."

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow; very few people knew about that piece of information. "How close are you guys?" he asked, looking at his wife. Ga Eul laughed, "Pretty close, I like to think…I do call him hyung. Anyway, I really want to know about Jae Kyung and Woo Bin-ah's relationship. How about we corner Jae Kyung unni and you guys do the same to Woo Bin-ah?" That seemed like a pretty simple plan so everybody agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(a few days later)

"Unni…you haven't been shopping with us in the longest time", Ga Eul complained, "I need to pick up something for Gu Jun Pyo sunbae, his birthday is coming and Jan Di is absolutely useless when it comes to these matters." Jae Kyung looked up from the soup she had been feeding Woo Bin, trying to anyway. "Who will stay here with Woo Bin if you and I go shopping?" Jae Kyung asked, she really did not want to go shopping. Ga Eul looked at her exasperatedly. Seeing her expression, Woo Bin couldn't help but chuckle. He too didn't want Jae Kyung to leave but he had been monopolizing her company for the past week and he knew that if he did that anymore his friends would refuse to believe that he and Jae Kyung were just friends. "Go ahead", he said to Jae Kyung, "you've barely left the hospital all week and I can always call Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo for company. And don't forget Ji Hoo keeps dropping in to check on me, not to forget the security detail outside." "Okay fine, fine, I'll go, If you wanted to get rid of me you should've just said so," Jae Kyung joked as she picked up her hand bag.

As she and Ga Eul moved towards the door, it opened to reveal Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo . "You're leaving?" Yi Jeong asked Jae Kyung , there was mock surprise on his face, "You mean to tell me that you're _not_ glued to Woo Bin's side?" Jae Kyung stuck out her tongue for lack of a better response and ran out of the room before they could make more fun of her.

A few hours later Jae Kyung, Jan Di and Ga Eul fell back exhaustedly on the plush sofas in the F4 lounge. "God….that felt so good," Jae Kyung said, her eyes still closed. She kicked off her heels and curled up on the sofa. Somewhere beside her, Ga Eul murmured, "My wallet hurts every time I go shopping with you too. I end up shopping despite having no intention of doing so and what's more, I still haven't bought Gu Jun Pyo sunbae's gift." "I'm so tired, thank god I've taken a day's leave from the hospital, I never could've gone back after this," sighed Jan Di.

After hearing the word hospital, Jae Kyung sat up. "I need to go back," she said, as she wore her heels. Jan Di snorted, this was exactly the opening she was waiting for. "And then you expect us to believe that you are not dating. You haven't left his side. You are 'in-charge' of his daily medication. You both keep looking at each other with those nauseatingly gooey eyes." "We do not!" Jae Kyung jumped in. she then lay back on a cushion wearily and rubbed her eyes. She had known she would have to tell them the truth but she wanted to avoid it. It….it was too embarrassing. "Fine". She opened her eyes to find that Ga Eul and Jan Di were looking at her with open curiosity. "Fine", she said again, "but you have two promise me two things: 1) not a word about this to the boys. The second promise Jan Di will have to make to me exclusively." She looked at Jan Di, who looked confused but nodded. "You will NOT feel guilty. I know you too well and I know that you still feel guilty about what happened."

Guilt shone on Jan Di's face. Swallowing miserably, she hesitated and the finally nodded. "Okay…Here's what happened."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and feedback. I hope you like this chapter, its a personal favorite. Enjoy!_

_It happened one night_

_Flashback…5 years ago, Jeju Island._

"One more vodka shot please," said Jae Kyung, or at least that's what she meant to say but the words had come out all garbled. Or that's what she thought but the bartender had understood her just fine and handed her another shot over the counter. Right now all she wanted to do was drink, and that's what she was doing. She had lost count of the number of drinks she had consumed, but they were certainly not enough because she still remembered everything with alarming clarity. Just thinking about the fiasco brought tears to her eyes and she had decided that she had cried enough. She regretted it so much, she regretted leaving Gu Jun Pyo at the altar. Why did it have to hurt so much? She knew that she would have regretted marrying him even more, so she had done the right thing. She had done the right thing by Gu Jun Pyo, she had the right thing by Geum Jan Di but it was so painful. She wiped her tears and squared her shoulders. He was not worth her tears. He did not love her.

At that moment, Jae Kyung had never felt more alone in the world. Nobody had come after her, after she had left the church, a clear indication that she was not one of them, that she did not have friends in them. Not that she begrudged them but still. Jun Pyo and Jan Di were probably at the villa she had made Chen arrange for them, Ji Hoo was probably in his own world, he out of all people understood what she was feeling but that somehow made her feel more vulnerable than she liked, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were off together doing whatever they were doing and she had had next to no interaction with Woo Bin. Jae Kyung did the shot and looked at the dance floor. The club was okay, nothing special. Not that she cared, she had ducked into the first one she had seen. She got up drunkenly and staggered. The entire room seemed to spin in front of her eyes, but Jae Kyung was determined to dance. Anything to help her forget.

She had been dancing for god knows how much time when a guy grabbed her from behind. She spun around to see an okay looking guy, with a too cocky grin on his face. She rolled her eyes, she was not drunk enough to dance with someone like him. She knew his type all too well, smarmy, sleazy guys who thought they were god's gift to women everywhere. She pushed him away but he came back. He kept irritating her and finally he tugged at her elbow and turned her around to face him. This pushy, obnoxious behavior did not help Jae Kyung's bad mood. "Back off buddy", she said, making her voice as loud and clear as possible, "I am not in the mood to play." He simply gave her a smug grin and came even closer, pulling her to him and placed a hand on her butt, as though she was his property. Immediately, Jae Kyung felt dirty. Before she could control herself (not that she wanted to), her fist met his gut with a sickeningly satisfying smack. She smirked at him and turned around to walk off when he grabbed her hand and pushed her into a nearby table. There were stars in front of Jae Kyung's eyes when she hit her head on the table. By now, a small circle had formed around them. "You BITCH!" he shouted and came forward to strike her once more and no one tried to stop him. Damn it. Where was Chen when you actually needed her?

"Don't even think about it." A voice rang out, the quiet fury evident in every syllable. The crowd parted to let the newcomer through. It was… Song Woo Bin? Jae Kyung shook her head to see clear it, and winced immediately. It was a bad idea, apparently head injuries and alcohol weren't a good mix. The other guy looked at Woo Bin with surprise, like he had some guts to interrupt him. "Do you want to get beaten up too? Don't you know who I am?" the guy asked. Woo Bin smiled, Jae Kyung realized she had never seen him smile so coldly. Damn, did she actually shiver? "No", replied Woo Bin, "and neither do I care. Your identity doesn't matter to me. What does matter, is the fact that you dare hit this woman." The other guy roared with anger and came towards Woo Bin to hit him but Woo Bin was too agile, too well trained and too experienced to be hit by the likes of him. Before Jae Kyung , Woo Bin had the other man in a choke hold. The guy was obviously some local hoodlum because some lackeys came forward, after seeing their leader in trouble. "Yes", Woo Bin said, still smiling his Don Corleone smile, now that Jae Kyung thought about him, the nickname was very apt. He said "Yes, I thought we might reach this glitch. Maybe it's time for introductions, I don't care who you are but I am _Song Woo Bin_ and if you value your lives, you will leave. Surprise, recognition and more than just a little fear flashed across the lackeys' faces. One nodded and Woo Bin let go of the guy who was still in a choke hold and had been slowly been turning blue. Woo Bin walked towards Jae Kyung, who in her fascination with the ongoing drama and forgotten to get up. He sat on his haunches and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, a completely different man from what he had been mere seconds ago. She nodded silently, and got up with his help. Woo Bin nodded to one of his men, whom Jae Kyung had not noticed until now. The man seemed to get the message and went outside the door with a few more men.

Jae Kyung rested her head against the headrest in the car, they were driving now. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he shouted.

Jae Kyung sat up. "What-?"

"What were you thinking going to a place like that? Its unsafe, you could have gone to a much more exclusive place. God knows, you can afford it," he continued before Jae Kyung could utter one more word.

Her temper exploded. "What the hell does that have to do with you?" she shouted back, "Maybe I didn't want to be found." "If you didn't want to be found, you should have switched off your cellphone rather than putting it on silent. It took me 45 minutes to track you down." "Why do you care?" she shouted again, "no one else does." Woo Bin looked at her; there was surprise on his face. For some time they were both silent. To her embarrassment, she felt tears prick her eyes again. "Stop the car." To her surprise, he complied quietly. She got out and took deep calming breath, the salty air filling her nose and walked a few steps ahead. He got out of the car too. "Because." Jae Kyung turned around. "Huh?" was all she could say. "Just because," he said again, "you asked me why and I am replying just because." "Nobody else does," she whispered. "I do." "Why?" she asked again, tears flowing down her face. "Does there always have to be a reason?" he asked, on seeing her nod, he said, "sometimes there isn't." he walked towards her and put his arms around he. Familiarly, like a friend would. That gesture broke through all of Jae Kyung's barriers. Hugging him as tightly as he was hugging her, Jae Kyung broke down in his arms. She cried because she love Gu Jun Pyo and he had broken her heart. She cried because she'd never had any friends before. She cried for everything that had ever hurt her, from every little scrape to every girl who had used her for her money to the time she had broken her favorite doll's head. She cried for every time she had ever felt all alone in the world. She told him every little thing. And he listened. The best part was that he didn't try to give her advice or tell her that she would be okay and get over it. He didn't even try to console her. He just held her when she cried. And he listened till she didn't have anything more to say. After that he held her hand as they walked down the beach.

Jae Kyung had never felt lighter in her life. She felt as though a great burden had finally been lifted from her shoulders. She had never felt safer or more grateful in her life as she walked with the man beside her. She finally had a friend.

(A/N: It would be unfair to say that Jan Di wasn't a good friend to Jae Kyung because she technically left Jun Pyo for her. But right now, taking Jae Kyung's feelings into perspective is important because she is obviously feeling a greater kinship with Woo Bin because he is the only one who came for her in her hour of need. This way, Woo Bin is her first true friend.) 


	10. Chapter 10

_Please don't kill me. I am so sorry, I got caught up with college and all that. But I would like to thank all my readers and everyone who has listed this story as their favorite or put it on alert. This one is dedicated to all of you. Enjoy!_

_Girls' Day Out_

"And…..that's it. That's all it took. Woo Bin came for me when I needed him most. After you two, he was the first friend I ever made. We kept in touch after I went back to the U.S. and he frequently came to New York," Jae Kyung finished her story and looked at her friends. Both of them looked stunned.

"That was a lot to take in…so, there is nothing going on between the two of you?" Ga Eul asked, looking a little overwhelmed. Jae Kyung shook her head. "I never let myself wander into that territory. He was the only friend I could turn to at that time. I was still getting over Jun Pyo and he would have meant nothing more than a rebound. And I couldn't afford messing up our relationship."

Jan Di had been sitting quietly this entire while. She had never truly understood how much Jae Kyung had loved Jun Pyo. She looked up to see Jae Kyung and Ga Eul staring at her strangely. "Unni..." she started. "I'm- Ouch!" A pillow had landed on her face. "Unni!" She narrowed her eyes at her two best friends, one of who was laughing extremely hard while the other was grinning at her like the Cheshire cat. "What was that for?" she asked, her lips twitching.

Jae Kyung got up, standing in attention and started speaking rather pompously. "The court has reached a decision, Geum Jan Di is hereby forbidden from apologizing to Ha Jae Kyung over a matter that was closed 5 years ago. If Miss Jan Di refuses to obey this decision, she will be beaten up by Miss Jae Kyung whenever she tries to apologize." "But-"as soon as Jan Di started speaking Jae Kyung threw another pillow at her face. Ga Eul, who had barely managed to catch her breath started giggling again and threw another pillow at Jan Di.

Next thing the girls knew, they were having a full-fledged pillow fight and there was down everywhere. Giggling and falling over each other, behaving like 10-year olds at a sleep over, this was the most fun any of them had had in a long time, especially with recent events.

Finally exhausted, Jan Di and Ga Eul collapsed on the sofa while Jae Kyung went to the fridge to get them soft drinks. She suddenly remembered something, and turned to Ga Eul smiling slyly and passed her a drink. "Ga Eul" she said, "You forgot to tell us the most important thing." At Ga Eul's confused look, she expanded "You never told us how Yi Jeong liked my wedding gift." Much to her amusement, Ga Eul choked on her drink and started coughing and spluttering, her cheeks turning completely red.

"I….that is….Yi Jeong..I mean.."

Jae Kyung cocked her head to a side and looked curiously at her friend, trying to control her smile. "Oh….he liked it that much huh?" Jan Di, by now was rolling on the floor laughing when Jae Kyung turned to her. "And you never did tell us about Jun Pyo. How is his _technique_? I couldn't judge him on that measly kiss he gave me once." It was Ga Eul's turn to laugh as she watched Jan Di splutter, no one could be as straight forward as Jae Kyung. Wordlessly, Jan Di threw another pillow at Jae Kyung. Ga Eul smirked at Jae Kyung and said, "You never did tell us either."

"About?"

"Woo Bin hyung." Jae Kyung turned red but just to keep up the humor, managed to say "Oh, he is _excellent. _Hands down one of the best kisses I've ever had. His reputation however exaggerated is very well deserved." She then started laughing at Ga Eul's and Jan Di's stunned expressions who then joined her. She had said this just to shock but it was the truth. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she had felt more than just something, not that she would ever admit that out loud.

A voice rang out from her, "Good to know, you had me worried for a second." She froze. _Oh shit._ This could not be happening to her. Jae Kyung plastered a fake smile on her face and turned towards Woo Bin and the rest of the F4. _It was time to face the music. _"Woo Bin!" she exclaimed, her voice sounding fake even to her, "Why aren't you in the hospital?" "Got discharged early, we tried to call you but none of you received your calls. Good thing we came here." What would she not do to wipe that smirk off his face. She shot a look at Ga Eul and Jan Di who were both sniggering. "How long have you guys been standing here?"

Yi Jeong replied to this query, "Long enough to be reminded to thank you for your wedding present. I liked it….immensely." Now it was her turn to laugh at Ga Eul, who was determinedly looking anywhere other than Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo had been looking around the room with a slightly curious expression on his face. "What happened here?" he asked, nodding at the goose feather which was everywhere. He raised an eyebrow at the suddenly sheepish expressions of all three women. None of them spoke. The F4 became more and more amused (and intrigued) as the silence grew. Finally, Jae Kyung who was constantly being nudged by the other two spoke up. "Um…..pillow fight?"

_A few weeks later_

As long as she lived, Jae Kyung would never forget that day. She had never been made so much fun of. Even Ji Hoo, who was supposed to be the sweetest of the lot, had made fun of the three girls. They still made of them, saying things like it was a pity that they missed or they would have bet on the winner or that the only thing missing from the pillow fight that day was jell-o. What was worse was that apparently Woo Bin had found the information she let slip extremely amusing and he teased her whenever he got the chance.

At least, he was doing better. His ribs were almost fully healed as were his other injuries. The only thing that remained was a slight limp with which he still walked. He hated that limp, he thought it made him seem weak. Personally, she felt that it made him look dashing, for lack of a better word. It added a little more danger to his persona. She shook herself out of her thoughts. Dashing? What was she doing, writing an old-timey romance? But the truth was she was beginning to feel more for him. these past few weeks, she had caught herself staring at him, analyzing what he had said to her, replaying their kiss in her mind, and inexplicably missing him when he sat a few feet away. She had never wanted this, and what was worse was that she was sure that he did not reciprocate her feelings.

What happened next, only proved her right.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi Guys! Thank you so much for encouraging me to write this fanfiction. Also, This is the second last chapter of this story. So, Enjoy!_

_Chapter 11_

_Confessions_

Woo Bin still didn't know why he had gone after Jae Kyung that day. Something, he didn't know what had prompted him to. And he had never regretted that decision. He was glad he had been able to come to her aid that day, first at the disco and later in a more emotional manner. To add something to the list of things he didn't know was why he had stopped the car. Maybe it had been something in her eyes, or the expression on her face or even the catch in her voice. He had seen Jae Kyung at her most vulnerable and he didn't want anyone else to be able to see that side of her.

Though he and she had never been particularly fond of each other, that night, something had clicked. Something had fallen into place and not in the romantic way. When she had asked him 'Why', he had answered in the most honest way he could.

That's what had happened and this is why they are the way they are. There is nothing more to it. Woo Bin looked at his friends who had remained uncharacteristically silent throughout the entire narrative. Suddenly Jun Pyo started laughing. "Don Corleone? Who do you think you are?" Woo Bin rolled his eyes, "That's all you picked up? It's my- and I quote- 'don't mess with me glare'. Jae Kyung says that when I have that look on my face, I remind her of Michael Corleone and I've learnt not to question her logic." "Smart," Yi Jeong commented.

"But you like her," Ji Hoo spoke up. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Woo Bin shrugged, he was too- confused, was he confused? Jae Kyung was undeniably beautiful, smart and basically, amazing. She was everything he wanted in a girl. She was opinionated, childish, stubborn and sometimes completely crazy. She could out-drink him, out-eat him and was fun to be around. She was responsible; her handling of her JK Industries was excellent. Most importantly, she understood him. She understood what drove him.

But he was confused. No, not confused, he was reluctant. Yes. That was it. He didn't want to- he couldn't afford to mess up his friendship with her. And then there was He Ra. Even now that he knew what she was like, he couldn't help but want her.

Woo Bin put his hands over his face and sank back into the couch. He liked Jae Kyung, there he admitted it, but he didn't want to take a risk with her. If he was going to ruin his friendship, he wanted to make sure that she would be more than just a rebound. And for that, he needed closure for his relationship with He Ra.

As if God had heard him, his phone rang. He looked at his phone, surprise clearly showing on his face. Yi Jeong took in his expression and then looked at the caller id, raising an eyebrow. "What? Who is it? Just pick up the damn phone," Jun Pyo said. Ji Hoo looked at Woo Bin expectantly; he had already guessed who was calling.

Woo Bin pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear. When he spoke, it was with much more calmness than he felt. "Hello He Ra."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jae Kyung was deep in thought when Ga Eul came bursting into her condo. "Unni!" she said loudly, when Jae Kyung didn't register her presence. Jae Kyung looked up at Ga Eul who was about to speak when she noticed Jae Kyung's expression. Her voice immediately dropped by two octaves, she sat down next Jae Kyung and looked at her expectantly. "What?" Jae Kyung grumbled and then rolled her eyes at Ga Eul's stubborn expression. This girl was way too earnest and knew how to use her puppy-eyes extremely well. Ga Eul wasn't going to let it go until she knew exactly what was troubling Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung sighed and opened her mouth only to close it again. For once she had no words. "I….don't know. It's been troubling me for quite some time actually. It is stupid and I don't know what to do. I mean, I never acknowledged what I felt on purpose. I never wanted to ruin our friendship and now I'm going to have to do that." She was rambling now. Funny, how only moments ago she had been speechless.

"Shhh…relax. Calm down. Explain to me what's wrong," Ga Eul's tone was soothing. "I think I'm in love with Woo Bin," Jae Kyung blurted out. Much to her surprise, Ga Eul burst out laughing. Jae Kyung looked at her Ga Eul's, her face betraying her confusion.

"I did not realize my feelings would amuse you so much," Jae Kyung said after a few moments, now hurt. Realizing this, Ga Eul finally stopped laughing and grabbed hold of Jae Kyung so that she could look directly into her eyes. "You're an idiot unni," Ga Eul replied, "we have been waiting for months for you to realize your feelings for each other. It's been obvious to everyone but you two that you are crazy for each other and just in denial."

Hearing Ga Eul's words, hope arose in Jae Kyung's heart. She had never even dared to contemplate that Woo Bin liked her. She had always that if he did, he would have made a move long ago. When she voiced her doubts to Ga Eul, the other girl smiled. "Well obviously, he has the same inhibitions as you. He cares for you."

Ga Eul then put an arm around Jae Kyung and the two girls sat back comfortably into the couch. Jae Kyung sank into Ga Eul's comforting touch, she was exhausted with her professional as well as personal life. Things for JK Industries weren't going as well as she had hoped and her personal life was a mess. The stress was getting to her.

The girls sat silently for a long time, basking in the silence when Jae Kyung remembered something. "Did you want to tell me something? You generally call before you come over, is everything okay?" To her surprise, Ga Eul blushed. "I did need to tell you something."

Jae Kyung looked at Ga Eul carefully, she was glowing even more than usual, she was practically radiating happiness. Jae Kyung narrowed her eyes, a mouth tilting up into a smirk. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" she asked, her amusement evident in her voice. "Unni!" Ga Eul yelped scandalized, instantly blushing even more.

"Well, aren't you?" Unable to speak, Ga Eul nodded her head. "_Well well, someone has been busy_," Jae Kyung said, her voice suggestive and then laughed as Ga Eul spluttered and squeaked. "Does the father-to-be know?" Ga Eul shook her head. "Oh my god! I really want to be there when you tell him, unless of course you want it to be a completely private moment. I would love to see his face. Maybe you could record it or some-'' Her ringtone interrupted her monologue

. Her heart dropped when she realized that it was Woo Bin. She picked up her phone gingerly, as though it could blow up in her hand and looked at Ga Eul for support, who nodded encouragingly. She put the phone to her ear and said "Hello", her voice trembling slightly.

"Jae Kyung, it's Woo Bin. He Ra just contacted me, she wants me to meet her. I don't know what to do. Should I go?" Woo Bin asked immediately, his voice betraying his slight lack of composure. "What did she say?" Jae Kyung asked, fear replacing the little hope she had had in her heart. "Not much."

Jae Kyung could almost imagine Woo Bin, the way he ran a hand through his hair when he didn't know what to do, his exact expression when he was wary. "Do you want to go?' she asked, almost fearing his answer. Woo Bin didn't answer. "Woo Bin-ah?" Jae Kyung asked again unnecessarily, his silence was answer enough.

"I don't know," Woo Bin confessed, his voice wasn't more than a whisper, "I've been waiting for this moment so long. She said that she had broken up with that boyfriend of hers. Your friend, the designer. She said that she wanted me back, that she missed me."

Jae Kyung drew in a shaky breath. A part of her was relieved, now she had an excuse for not endangering their friendship. But the rest of her was in agony. Woo Bin loved He Ra, he would never love her, they would never be together. He would never be hers. "You should go," she said, sounding completely unlike herself.

Woo Bin noticed as well. "Monkey, are you okay? You sound strange." Jae Kyung quickly thought of an excuse. "What? Yes...I mean no, I'm slightly unwell, you just um…caught me at a bad time." "Do you need me to come over? Have you seen the doctor?"

The concern in his voice almost made up for the inevitable. Almost. "Yeah. Yes, Ga Eul is here. You should go. I'll talk to you later. Okay?" She cut the call before Woo Bin could reply. She wiped her eyes and turned towards Ga Eul. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying.

The expression on Ga Eul's face made her cringe, apparently Ga Eul had reached the correct conclusion. "He is going back to He Ra isn't he?" She turned back around. "I need to be alone." A few moments later, she heard the door click shut.

It was only after that she let her tears flow freely. Hours later, she found herself curled up by the window. Her phone was ringing and all she wanted to do was ignore it but something made her receive it. "Hello?" she said, not bothering to check the caller id, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Jae Kyung-ah? It's Yi Jeong, is Woo Bin with you?" Something about Yi Jeong's voice made her sit up straight. "No, he called me a few hours ago but I haven't heard from his since. Is everything okay?" Yi Jeong let out a frustrated sigh, "We haven't heard from him. You were the last person to and that was ten hours ago. I know, I know he is a grown man, he can take care of himself. But he isn't receiving calls or answering messages. You know how he is when it comes to He Ra, if she has done something to him I will kill her. And after the incident after the wedding…"

Jae Kyung got up so fast that she almost tripped herself and then went to look for a jacket. "Hey…I know what you mean, have you checked all of his usual spots?" Yi Jeong replied in the affirmative. "Fine, I'm going out to look for him, I will call you if I find any…" Her voice trailed off as she opened the door. Woo Bin was standing at her door, a hand raised to ring her doorbell.


End file.
